


how we rise until we fall

by wolfsbanex



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternative Scene, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hurt!Magnus, protective!Alec, s02e01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: Alec and Magnus arrive at Jace and Valentines location the same time like Clary and Simon do.What they don't know, Valentine brought his army of circle members with him.It's time to fight.OR how the last scene could have been.(( i suck at writing a summary. Basically Alec and Magnus are also in the last scene and they have a battle. ))





	

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE
> 
> i really try to write good fighting scenes,  
> i'm just not really used to it, sorry about that.

Alec feet flew over the wet cement. Magnus was following him, his footsteps echoing through the dark and empty streets. A few streetlamps were on, casting shadows onto the buildings. It was cold, Alec could feel his fingertips going numb. "Alec!" Magnus yelled, trying to get the shadowhunters attention, but all Alec could focus on was his parabatai, a few meters away from him. "Jace!" he screamed. His parabatai was standing in the middle of the street, holding a stick. The woman in front of him said something and with an angry expression on his face, Jace stabbed the piece of wood into her chest. She vanished into the air. On the other side of the street, Alec could see Clary and Simon, both staring at Jace with their mouths wide open.

"Alec", Magnus whispered, lightly touching his arm. Alec turned his head. "Yeah?" the warlock pointed to the rooftops. Circle members were standing there, some holding a bow, others tightly gripping their seraph blades, ready to attack at Valentines command. Alec turned back to Jace, just to see Valentine pushing Jace out of the way, an arrow sticking in his shoulder. Jocelyn stood there, holding up a crossbow, ready to fire again. "No!" that was Clary. The girl ran, Simon following. "Come on!" Magnus said, running too. This was bad. Alec tried to hold Magnus back, but the warlock was faster. Alecs heartbeat began racing. If they managed to catch Magnus somehow, the warlock was dead for sure. And yet, he helped anyway, ready to risk his life for Alec. Alec felt guilty for dragging Magnus into all of this, but he had no other choice. He ran after the warlock instead, his blade ready to defend himself and Magnus. 

Jocelyn fired another arrow, but Alec was faster, his blade cutting through the wood, stopping the arrow. "Alec!" Jace cried, grabbing his parabatai and hugging him. "Jace, oh god i was so scared i'd never see you again!" Alec held onto Jace, relief rushing through his body. "Me too." Jace answered, then the blonde boy was ripped away, Valentine holding a blade to Jace' throat. "Not so fast." he grinned, a wicked spark in his eyes. "ATTACK!" he yelled and then all hell broke loose. What seemed like hundreds of circle members were jumping down the roofs. Magnus, Clary, Simon, Alec and Jocelyn stood back to back. Jace and Valentine already gone again. Alec felt like crying. "Alec! you need to focus! ALEC!" Magnus grabbed his face, forcing Alec to look into his eyes. "I know, i know Alec, but i need you here. Focus on our enemies. I need you to forget Jace for this fight we're about to have. Okay?" Alec, relaxing into Magnus' touch, nodded. "Okay."

Alec lost sight of Jocelyn and Simon pretty fast, but Clary and Magnus stood right beside him, Magnus sending waves of blue magic towards the circle members, knocking them out and holding them back. Alec felt his arm going tired from holding up his bow, but he refused to give in. One circle member grabbed Magnus, the warlock missing him with his magic. He pushed him to the ground, raising his blade, ready to stab it into Magnus' chest, but Alec was faster, kicking the man so that he rolled down. Clary stabbed her blade into the guys throat, watching with a strange satisfaction as he choked on his own blood. Alec got on his knees when he noticed that Magnus wasn't standing up. "Magnus? Are you ok...", his eyes trailed down Magnus body and his voice broke.

Magnus eyes were glossy and sweat was running down the side of his face. With shaking hands, the warlock pressed down on his stomach, blood sticking to his fingers. "Alec." Magnus whispered with a hoarse voice. The fight had stopped, the remaining circle members running away, shouting: "HE IS DEAD! WE GOT THE HIGH WARLOCK! ONE DEMON GONE, BLESS OUR LEADER!" and Alec felt rage filling his body. He was ready to go after them and kill every single one of them himself, but the shaking warlock in his arms reminded him that they needed help. And they needed it fast. "Magnus, Magnus don't you dare die on me." Magnus gave him a forced smile, his eyes dropping. "I try my best Alexander." Clary pressed her hands on Magnus wound. "What do we do? We need help!" Magnus groaned in pain when Clarys hands slipped. "Watch it! you're hurting him!" Alec hissed at her. "I do my best Alec!" she yelled back. 

"Alec...home...need my..." the warlocks eyes fell shut. "By the angel." Jocelyn stood behind Alec, holding an injured Simon up. Clary looked at her best friend. "Are you okay Simon?" the vampire nodded. "Yeah i'll be fine. I swear. What about Magnus?" Alecs hands started shaking. He softly held the warlocks face in his hands. "Magnus...", he whispered, again and again. He felt tears running down his face. "What do we do? Help us!" he screamed, his voice full with desperation. "Bring him home, i was once with Magnus when he got injured, i know what to do." Jocelyn answered. Alec nodded, lifting Magnus up and holding him close to his chest. "You'll be fine, you'll be okay." he said gently. Clarys heart broke a little for him.

Alec layed Magnus down on his bed. He tried to make it as comfortable as possible for him. Jocelyn was outside, looking for whatever potion would save his life right now. Magnus shirt was soaked with blood and Alec took it off. Jocelyn and Clary came, holding a little bottle with a green liquid inside of it. She gave it to Alec, who, carefully, gave it to Magnus. The warlock coughed. "It's okay Magnus, just a bit more." Magnus drank the rest and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Alec. "Alexander", he mumbled softly. "Hey." Alec smiled. "Come on, let's wash that blood away." Alec offered his hand to Magnus, guiding him into the bathroom where he helped cleaning Magnus stomach. Magnus watched Alec quietly. The shadowhunter looked up at him while he was on his knees in front of the warlock. "I'm sorry." Alec said and took Magnus hand. "What for?" "I couldn't protect you. I tried so hard, but it wasn't good enough." Magnus smiled, stroking Alecs hair. "Alec, it wasn't your fault. I promise. You were focused on your own attacker. I'm fine now." Alec tangled his arms around Magnus' waist. "Mhm." 

Magnus stood up, pulling Alec with him. "I agreed to help you, it's always a risk." "But you were there because of me, even though i treated you horrible today." Magnus sighed. "Yeah you did, but i understand. Like i said, i'm a lot to handle." A deep sadness grew in Alecs heart. Carefully, he lifted Magnus' chin, looking deep into his beautiful brown eyes. "You're not. You're perfect Magnus. You're caring, helpful, amazing, kind, friendly, loving. You are everything i could ever ask for. No matter how many times i push you away, you always come back. Thank you." Magnus held his breath. Alec stared at his lips for a few seconds, then he leaned down and kissed him. Magnus heart stopped and he melted instantly into Alecs touch. Alec pressed his entire body against Magnus' and tangled his fingers in the warlocks hair. 

They broke the kiss and Alec couldn't hold back the grin that appeared on his lips. "It'll be okay. I still have hope." Magnus said. "Yeah." Alec said, leaving the words in his head unspoken.  _Especially with you by my side. Because you start to mean so much to me it scares me. Because you make my heart beat faster just by looking at me and because hurting you feels like i'm hurting myself._

"Yes. We will be okay." Alec repeated and buried his nose in Magnus hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments!


End file.
